


Trick or Treat

by ironyruinedmylife



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 13 days of Hartmon, Harrison Wells: professional life ruiner, Hartley Rathaway: professional hot mess, M/M, Reverb is suCH A FLIRT, bad people in love, hartley doesnt really mind, hartley is Unimpressed, he breaks into hartleys flat, poor Hartley, reverb goes by Francisco, set early season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironyruinedmylife/pseuds/ironyruinedmylife
Summary: 'Hartley’s jaw clenched as a soft ringing bypassed his hearing aids and began to bother him. He was actually rather pissed off.Being flung through dimensions had that effect. '





	

**Author's Note:**

> Angelito means angel  
> León means lion
> 
> THIS IS PRE 2.17 HARTLEY, HE IS A MESS, HE IS A SNARKY SHIT, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Hartley sighed. He’d been doing a lot of that recently. He wasn’t exactly _pleased_ with his situation, although, he mused as he angrily slammed down a folder, that had been the case for the majority of his life. Hartley’s jaw clenched as a soft ringing bypassed his hearing aids and began to Bother him. He was actually rather _pissed off._  
  
Being flung through dimensions and into a parallel world had that effect.   
  
And of course it had to be because the universe had decided that _give_ means _take_ and that obviously _he_ should be the one taken from. And it obviously _had_ to be because a man who was apparently a _self centred dick_ in _any_ universe had not been able to keep it in his scientific pants and had hopped universes without a thought to the _consequences_.   
  
Hartley glared down at the desk as his vision shifted ominously in time with the ringing growing louder.   
  
He really fucking hated Harrison Wells.   
  
He also hated Earth 2, where everyone dressed like they were headed to a steampunk festival and everything was upside-down, even the police chief, David Singh, who was an all-round Nice Man was apparently a _thief_ , and Caitlin Snow and Ronnie Raymond, the ultimate power couple of the scientific world, were _evil_ , and wandered around in ridiculously leathery clothing, making it very difficult for certain scientists who wished to remain safely below the parapet to keep their heads above the water.   
  
The ringing increased in pitch.   
  
Hartley snarled and decided that _fuck it,_ his life wasn’t worth all that much anyway, he was going to find whoever thought they could interrupt his work with their dumb shitty _painful_ noises and give them a Stern Telling Off. No one interfered with Hartley Rathaway’s work ethic. So he pulled on his boots, grabbed his hoodie and threw it on as he stormed out of his flat, kicking the pumpkin outside his neighbours door down the stairs with a sharp stab of indignant satisfaction. If it was a meta, then he would take them _the fuck out_ with his gauntlets, if it was a normal person with a distinct lack of manners, he would take them _the fuck out_ with a solid right hook.   
  
Hartley glowered as he walked out of the building, caught sight of the person making the noise, who was standing with their arms spread, vibrating at a frankly _ridiculously_ rude frequency, and decided to teach them a fucking Lesson. So, ignoring the dull ache in his head, Hartley grabbed the persons shoulder and harshly tugged them around to face him and-  
  
Oh.  
  
Was that…  
  
“Hello there…” Hartley blinked, eyes widening at the low purr.   
  
_Cisco?_   
  
No, _no_ , that couldn’t be _Cisco_. Except, Hartley thought as he took a step backwards, it _could_ , if Caitlin and Ronnie were evil, and Harrison was ‘good’, then wouldn’t that mean that this Cisco would be evil? Hartley frowned, an evil Cisco Ramon, honestly, _not_ what he’d pictured when he had imagined confronting the Noise Maker. Still, he could work with this.   
  
“And what can I do for you, angelito?” Not Cisco murmured. And, _oh_ , not what he had expected, being hit on and called angel was not exactly something he had planned for. Hartley suddenly remembered what he had originally come here to do, and found himself recovering some of the anger he had felt, previously dulled by shock but now surging back into existence and _screw_ _logic_ , Hartley thought to himself, Not Cisco was being Rude.   
  
“You are _extraordinarily_ impolite.” He stated crossly. Not Cisco blinked, before a slight smile curved his lips and it was all Hartley could do not to slap it from them.   
  
“And _you_ , mi pequeño león, are extraordinarily brave.” Not Cisco replied smoothly. Hartley glared at him “Do you not know who I am?”  
  
 _The nerve…_  
  
“I don’t give a singular flying _fuck_ who you are, it’s very rude to make that amount of noise at three in the morning. Some people are trying to _work_.” He cried, crossing his arms and glowering at the sight of Not Cisco laughing lightly. He was confident, _very_ confident and Hartley would be lying if he said that he didn’t find it slightly attractive.   
  
“It’s very nearly Halloween, león, no one’s sleeping. And, _what_ noise, may I ask?”   
  
And Hartley blinked, mouth opening to reply before he found himself speechless. He had forgotten that the noise would only be audible to him. He had forgotten that no one else was effected. He glanced up at Not Cisco, who was eyeing him with something approaching respect and a large dose of attraction and Hartley took another step back.  
  
If he admitted his weakness to someone rather obviously affiliated with Zoom, who he had no desire to meet under _any_ circumstances, then he would be in the kind of danger he thought he had escaped since Apparently Not Harrison had died.   
  
And that was just _unacceptable_.   
  
“I’m waiting, león, and I’m not a patient man.” Not Cisco reminded him, raising an eyebrow. Hartley sucked in a short breath, before closing his eyes and slowly relaxing, forcing his hands to fall into his pockets, where, and thank _god_ he had remembered his gauntlets, they began to slip into the gloves.   
  
Hartley felt a little bit braver than before.   
  
“With your boss around, I doubt _anybody_ will be up for trick or treating, and the noise was your rather _low_ quality leather costume squeaking. It's an off-putting noise and I’d very much like it if you at least _tried_ to prevent it.” Hartley drew himself up and was for once grateful for all of his fathers violent training on how to be Calm and Collected and Put Together because suddenly Not Cisco looked utterly stunned.   
  
Then the laughing started again and Hartley was _very_ glad he had his gauntlets ready because he could not see this going anywhere close to well.   
  
“Is that so, little lion? Well-” And if Hartley enjoyed the look of complete shock on Not Cisco’s face when he blasted him across the street and scarpered into his block of flats then only Hartley had to know. He made it back up to his flat in record time, knowing that he had probably just signed his own death certificate if he couldn’t get out sharpish, he grabbed his tablet, his wallet and the few items of personal value and eyed the window in contemplation.   
  
Did he _really_ want to break it?  
  
He sighed, nodding to himself as he held out a hand, he’d been done with this place the moment Not Cisco had seen his face. Hartley held out a hand and winced as the glass shattered loudly, he really didn’t need more headache material, he mused as he clambered out of his flat.  
  
Thankfully he found himself some Advil, a new flat and some Thai takeout in a few days, and he allowed himself to relax slightly, knowing that if Not Cisco really wanted him dead he would have been six feet under within hours. Or so he thought, until he walked back into his dark new apartment late at night a few days later.   
  
He sighed and rolled his shoulders as he tossed his keys into a bowl, running a hand through his hair and yawning, rubbing at his eyes as he walked further into his flat. Then the lamp next to him clicked on, and Hartley yelped as he heard soft, seductive laughter. “You are _very_ cute, my little lion.”   
  
Hartley froze where he stood, slowly opening his eyes to see Not Cisco lounging on his couch, utterly at ease. Hartley blinked slowly at him, cataloguing all the possible exit strategies he could employ without his gauntlets, which lay crushed, splintered into pieces by Not Cisco’s feet. In the back of his mind Hartley felt a little (a lot) offended by Not Cisco’s disregard for scientific artefacts.   
  
More importantly, however, Hartley instantly recognised the power play, Not Cisco was showing Hartley that he was (supposedly) helpless.   
  
“And what can I do for you, Reverb?” And _yes_ , of _course_ Hartley had done his research, no way in hell was he ever again walking in blind against Not Cisco, who was _apparently_ one of Zoom’s right hand men, utterly evil, and enjoyed dressing in very tight, leather based clothing.   
  
Hartley would be lying if he said that didn’t turn him on a little bit.   
  
“No, none of that, Francisco will do just fine.” ‘Francisco’ murmured, standing and walking closer to Hartley, who stayed exactly where he was, unwilling to give up any small modicum of power he had. He would not be cowed by _Cisco Ramon,_ who wore dorky tee shirts to work, who had a drawer just for candy, and even if this Cisco was evil, he was probably still at core the same person, thus, a _huge dork._   
  
Hartley Rathaway, professional reluctant antihero, would _not_ be intimidated by a huge dork.   
  
Not even if this huge dork was apparently wearing boots with just the right amount of heel that meant Hartley had to look up at him to meet his eyes. Not even if having his neck exposed like that in front of a man who could, and had, apparently crush peoples skeletons with a glance made him feel just a little vulnerable.   
  
“However,” Francisco began softly, placing a finger under Hartley’s chin and tilting his head up “I am at a loss for what to call you, angelito.”   
  
Hartley raised an eyebrow defiantly “Oh? Your great resources and _clearly_ brilliant mind couldn’t even discover my name?”   
  
And _yes_ , he knew he was being dumb by provoking Francisco, but his life had been yet again fucked over and there really wasn’t that much left he could lose.   
  
“Apparently not, león, otherwise I would not have asked.” Francisco replied. Hartley sighed  
  
“And you can’t just vibe it?” He asked sulkily. Francisco tilted his head and smiled down at him in a way that sent shivers down Hartley’s spine.   
  
“Now what would be the fun in that?” He purred. Hartley rolled his eyes, pretending not to be charmed.   
  
“My name’s Hartley. Hartley Rathaway.” He stated. Francisco smiled at him, and brushed his hand over his neck, apparently a reward for his obedience. Hartley sighed softly, he really shouldn’t be this attracted to such a Bad Person, but hey, he figured at this point he was fucked up enough for it to be relatively understandable.   
  
“Hartley.” Francisco tried, and Hartley couldn’t pretend he didn’t like how his name sounded on Francisco’s lips. It sounded so much _better_ , so much darker and sexier coming from Francisco, it didn’t have the collection of labels it usually had attached to it; _Bad_ Hartley, _Weird_ Hartley, _Freak_ Hartley, _Useless_ Hartley, _Worthless_ Hartley.   
  
“I like it.” Francisco murmured, and raised an eyebrow as Hartley failed to hide the tiny smile that formed at that. He watched Hartley blush with something of a predatory look. “And what kind of person are you, Hartley?”   
  
“A _terrible_ one.” Hartley blurted, blinking in surprise at his own answer. Then he shrugged “I am a mess of a human being.”   
  
At that Francisco nodded approvingly “Good, I hate neat.” He stated, before glancing down at an unimpressed Hartley, he snickered softly “I know, I know, very cheesy.”   
  
“Somehow you made it work.” Hartley replied, giggling lightly.   
  
“Anyhow, I suppose we’d better get to it.” Francisco stated. Hartley glanced up at him, slowly raising an eyebrow  
  
“‘It’ being _what_ , exactly?” He asked.   
  
“Trick or treat, of course. I believe we’ve already accomplished the first half, however…” Hartley smiled slowly   
  
“I’d be very happy to be your treat, Francisco.” He purred. Francisco blinked  
  
“You are a lot more… _forward_ , than I thought you’d be.” He commented. Hartley shrugged delicately  
  
“Life is short and you are _hot_.” He stated. Francisco laughed  
  
“Exactly my sentiments. If you don’t look too closely, we’re perfect for each other.”   
  
“Works for me.” Hartley smiled as Francisco wrapped an arm around his waist.  
  
“Good.” He replied.

**Author's Note:**

> They are both such terrible people and I loveeee themmmmmm. they're so fun to write, and such fliRTS OH MY GOSH
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment!


End file.
